A Sith's Tale
by The Nameless Scribe
Summary: When a Roleplayer wakes up as his character, things quickly turn from bad to worse, especially when your character is a Sith Lord. Stick the Sith Lord in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and there will be CHAOS! (This is a Self Insert.) ON HIATUS
1. Lost

Chapter 1

/

Waking up in an unfamiliar place is always a strange experience, like waking up in a hotel after driving all night or maybe you spent the night at a friends place and you wake up on their couch. Everything is unfamiliar in those few first moments before you remember what's happened.

I didn't have that luck.

I woke up in a bed, sure. However I didn't recognize the dark walls around me or the red lights casting an eerie glow around me. The bed was soft, like a bunch of feathers, and the pillow made me almost fall asleep again.

Groaning, I sit up and rub my eyes of the crust and stand up, stretching to relieve the stiffness in my joints. Glancing at my bed was when I realized that this was no hotel I've forgotten about or a friends house I was staying at while recovering from a hangover.

That was a lightsaber on the nightstand.

The curved dark grey hilt with the black grip and red highlights felt familiar in my hand as I held it. Rolling it in my grip, I instinctively press the button on the side and activate it, igniting the saber in my hand.

"Holy shit..." I mutter as I see the glowing red blade in front of me. Gently swaying it through the air, the hum of the lightsaber was soothing as I try not to freak out.

Turning the blade off, I shake my head. This is a dream. This has to be a dream. I was dreaming.

Right?

So if this is a dream, than I can do what I want, right?

If it isn't… than we can worry about that later.

So, taking a deep breath, I start to examine the room I was in. The bed in front of me was larger than expected, being larger than a kings size bed with red sheets and cream colored pillows. To the left hand side of the bed was the nightstand where the lightsaber rests. To the right was a monitor that I instinctively knew allowed me to monitor the rest of the ship I was in.

Wait. I was in a ship?

Okay… focus on that later.

Next to to monitor was a locker that I immediately opened because, why not? This was a dream, right? Inside was what looked to be a Sith Stalker helmet from The Force Awakens, and under that looked to be a set of Sith Stalker armor mixed with Darth Vader's leather suit. It kept most of the Sith Stalker armor appearances, the helmet, the shoulder plate, the ribbed abdominal plate and the many belts attached at the waist. The biggest difference is it seems more completed and takes inspiration from Vader's own suit by giving the Stalker armor a leather bodysuit similar to Vader's to wear under the actual armor. Another big difference is the claws that are often seen at the fingertips were gone and strapped to the belt was an RK-5 Blaster Pistol.

So obviously I put it on.

And it felt… familiar.

It was like I've worn this before, like I've been here before, like I've seen this all before.

Not like someone seeing this on a screen, playing a video game or watching a movie, it was like I've done this a thousand times before.

As I put the helmet on, I instinctively reach my hand out and my eyes widen in surprise as I feel the familiar smack of the lightsaber hilt hitting my palm, my hand comfortably closing on the leather grip.

I wasn't so sure that this was a dream anymore.

Tossing the lightsaber back on my bed, I focused this time as I reach out, mentally summoning the lightsaber to my hand.

Once more, the curved hilt jumps from its resting place and hits my palm for me to hold.

"Holy shit..." I mutter as I stumble back. Slowly I was starting to remember a past life, a life that wasn't mine, and yet one I was so intimately familiar with. The life of Jazen Spero, otherwise known as Darth Revile. My Star Wars RP character. I'd logged hundreds of hours of this character, I'd written fanfictions on him, In almost every sense of the word that counted, I was him.

And now… I really _was _him.

Collapsing back on my bed as the experiences and life of the Sith Lord came crashing down on me, I could only clench my jaw at the memories of the pain and suffering he had been through and later caused. I watched the death of his mother at the hands of his father, I watched as I used the force to choke the life out of him. I watched as I was taken to Korriban and trained in the Force, how to use the hate and anger as fuel. I watched as I learned of Sith Alchemy and Sith Sorcery, lusting over that power. I remember bribing the Master Sorcerer and Alchemist at the Academy with a live Tuk'Ata I had forced under my will. I remember watching in glee as after I learned everything he could teach me, a particularly vicious Tuk'Ata that I had manipulated and experimented on ripped him to shreds. I remember crafting my armor, the armor I wear now to be the pinnacle of Sith Alchemy, to be nigh indestructible and to enhance my power further. I remember crafting my own lightsaber after the one I had built on Korriban was sabotaged by a fellow student.

I remember ripping that same student to shreds with the force.

I remember fighting alongside the Revanites for a time, infiltrating their society before betraying them to the Sith. I remember joining the Dark Council after taking the title of Darth, proving myself worthy with my power and skill.

And I remember how, when I became to dangerous, my mastery over Sith Alchemy and Sith Sorcery becoming more potent by the day, the Emperor and his more trusted allies attempted to kill me, to use a Force ritual that would have banished me from that dimension, into the World between Worlds.

A mockery, as it had been I who had developed the ritual as a way to study time and potentially unlock immortality.

As all these memories flowed through me, I could do no more than scream in rage, in hate, in sorrow, and in misery as everything I had done seemed to flow through me like a storm.

And when it was finally finished, my throat sore and raspy, I stand up from my bed, summon my lightsaber and purposely walk towards the cockpit of my Fury Class Cruiser.

The Emperor betrayed me.

I was dragged into this against my will.

There would be hell to pay.

The Emperor would die.

Now, where the hell am I?

/

**Alrighty now. This is an idea I've had for a while now. What if a Sith Lord was tossed into the MCU? The reason I haven't simply thrown him to Earth and have him deal with the Avengers is due to him being confused. I want him to be completely thrown off. He's in space, there are solar systems, he wants to kill a dude, wait… this ain't right? There's a talking raccoon.**

**It will completely throw him off.**

**Also, I want to make this clear, I have not actually done any SW RP. At all. So if this comes off as bullshit, its because frankly, it kind of is.**

**Anyway, hope y'all enjoy.**

**The Nameless Scribe.**


	2. Sakaar

Chapter 2

/

**I just want to say, before I get started, thank you for your support on this story! So far it's been all good reviews! So I just wanted to say thank you!**

**But before I get going, I would like to apologize. Someone brought to my attention the timeline issue that is Revan being alive about 1000 years before the Emperor. I was not aware of this and thus thought they existed in the same time period. I will be going back and fixing that and I'll refrain from commenting too much on SWTOR and KOTOR Lore. Instead I'll be focusing on what I do know, which is Skywalker Saga lore and what was introduced in that era. I am attemping to fix my lack of knowledge by playing SWTOR, but it will take time before I'm really up to snuff. However, I will attempt to offer a solution in this chapter by explaining how the two timelines somewhat meet up? It's probably gonna be a whole load of bullcrap, but thats on me.**

**Now, onto reviews!**

**To Guest: He is a Sith Lord. Eventually he may rule the galaxy, but right now he's just going to go around getting minions and taking down badguys or he may be the badguy, so its hard to truly say.**

**And that's that, on to the chapter!**

/

It didn't take me long to realize something was horribly wrong.

Simply put, I was lost. None of the stars were in the correct spots, none of the usual systems were anywhere near here if my computer had anything to say about it, and absolutely nothing was familiar.

What a travesty. A Sith Lord, lost in space. What has the galaxy come to?

But in all seriousness, this did give me pause. Where was I? Did the ritual send me into deep space? Somewhere the Sith Empire had yet to explore? Interesting…

Whatever the case, I needed a way home. Unfortunately, all my maps were absolutely useless, and without the maps, I couldn't plot a hyperspace jump.

All that was left to do was let the Force guide me.

Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath and let my emotions run wild. My anger at the Emperor, my rage. My fear at my new situation, I let it all flow through me. Using these emotions, I bend the Force to my will, bend it down and demand an answer, a path, something.

Following The Forces instructions, I carefully input a series of coordinates into the hyperdrive before activating it with a grin, allowing my emotions to calm themselves as I watch the stars streak by as we enter hyperspace.

Wherever the Force leads me, it should at the very least be an adventure.

/

As the ship, a Fury Class Imperial Interceptor, was flying through Hyperspace to who knows where, I decided to explore and determine what I still had in my possession on the ship. Though my memories tell me one thing, I feel it best to determine if they are accurate for myself.

So, walking through the corridors, I start taking stock of what I have access to and what I will need.

Immediately exiting the cockpit, which had several computers and three chairs, one for the captain and two for the pilot and copilot, I entered the massive main room of the ship. Off to one corner was an L shaped seating area fit for about six people with a small holographic game board sitting in front of it. On the other side of the large room was a single throne like chair facing the center of the room, and therefore, the Holo-terminal and several computers lining the wall. Besides the computers lining the walls, there were several Imperial banners as well to show support to the Sith Empire.

Through a set of doors leading off from the main chambers was the med bay, which had two beds, a Bacta tank, and a diagnostic computer. Checking the storage cabinets revealed enough Bacta for about three sessions in the tank. Besides the bacta however, there were several bandages, ointments, antiseptic, and other medical supplies, though I would need to stock up in the future.

Exiting the Med bay, I immediately make a left and exit the main chambers and walk through a small hallway. At the end of the hallway was a conference room with even more banners proclaiming their support of the Sith Empire, something that was slowly getting on my nerves. Besides the banner however was a large table with seating for six and a holo-projector in the middle of the table to portray maps and other such information in a group setting. Directly opposite the Conference room were the crew quarters, which had personal storage and six beds.

Back in the main room and across from the Medical Bay was the Captains Quarters, otherwise known as my room. Inside was an enormous Emperor sized bed with maroon silken sheets and beige pillows. To one side of the room was a locker which held my suit at one point. Sifting through the locker again however reveals a small pouch containing several Kyber crystals. All of which were relatively pure and originally meant for experimental purposes. Now though… something tells me to wait on that.

Besides the Kyber Crystals, there were also several med packs and some spare lightsaber parts.

Back in the main chamber, across from the hallway leading to the medbay and the crew quarters, was another doorway leading to the storage area with another locker holding several used lightsabers, a few vibro knives, and three blasters in various states of completion.

Across from the cargo hold was the engine room. Besides the massive engine however, there was little there.

It was honestly so weird though. I've seen every inch of this ship through roleplaying in Star Wars: The Old Republic, but now… I have the actual memories of seeing this ship for the first time, I remember running through it, exploring every nook and cranny of it after receiving it as a gift from my old Master. I remember my crew, my allies. I remember flying to Nar Shaddaa for the first time, the first time I ever use the ship.

It was both extremely disorienting and calming at the same time.

All the memories in my mind, both my own, and not. As time passes, it becomes harder and harder to differentiate between which was real and which wasn't. Which one was the real me? Was it Alan Warren? The college aged nerd from Texas who spent hours upon hours playing Star Wars the Old Republic, becoming the feared Sith Lord and Dark Sorcerer, Darth Revile.

Or was it actually the memories of Darth Revile that was real? The life of a slave who knew he was the illegitimate son of his master, who's mother bore the beatings for his sin of simply existing? Who killed his master, his father in a fit of rage when he was a young boy only to be found and taken in by the Sith? Trained in the Dark Side of the Force, in Alchemy, in Sorcery, and in ways to inflict pain that would cause even the greatest of Jedi and Sith to cower in fear?

Whichever the case, both lives had their own merits and downfalls. Revile was powerful in the Force, but often too strict and bloodthirsty, killing any who opposed him. Alan was often too lenient, allowing any and all to merely walk over him despite his imposing size. Revile lacked compassion, lacked mercy, lacked love. Alan possessed all of that and more.

Combined, the two of them… me now, possessed both of their qualities. I could see what I did as Revile was wrong, and yet I understood that at the time it was necessary. I could see points in my journey where I could have been more lenient and it would have offered me greater allies, greater power, greater resources that would have greatly assisted me on my journey.

I could see in my life as Alan where I was weak, where I needed to stand up for myself, where I should have fought back.

But in the end, that was the past, this is the now.

As I have learned as a Sith, the past is to be held onto, seethed over, but mistakes, what could have been, what might have been, are pointless to hold onto.

Walking back to the cockpit, I sit in the captains chair and simply lean back, watching as the stars streak by at a speed I once thought of as impossible and straight out of science fiction and yet, was so utterly familiar with.

I do wonder where I end up however, that's the thing about the Force… as useful as it is, it is also impossibly mysterious when it wants to be.

/

After a short nap in the captain's chair, I awake to a slight jerk signaling my exit from hyperspace and back into normal time. There in front of the view port was a planet, one that was covered in what looked to be garbage heaps and oversized cities covering the surface. No oceans in sight.

To be honest, it reminded me heavily of Raxus Prime, the junk planet of the Raxus system, combined with Nar Shadaa, the Smuggler's moon.

I wasn't necessarily impressed with it, but hopefully it would help me find my way back home. Perhaps there is a tomb of a long lost Sith on the surface that I needed to explore? Perhaps there was a recent mass genocide that sang to the Dark Side of the Force?

Whatever the case, I suppose it was best to land and find out where I was and what awaited me down below.

Who knew? It may be fun.

/

The planets surface was just as filthy and ugly on the surface as I thought it would be. Piles of filth and debris covered the ground making it a challenge to even land on a surface that wouldn't completely collapse from beneath me. There was a city in the distance, but as far as I was aware, they wouldn't take Imperial credits, so landing there would have been an effort in futility.

Something about this place was familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it…

No matter. I would find out soon enough.

Making sure my mask was firmly in place and my lightsaber was clipped to my belt, I open the hatch to the outside world, partly cautious at the dangers there may be and partly excited at the prospect of a challenge.

Walking down the ramp, I was greeted by piles of garbage and a rancid stench that made me grateful I gave my mask an air filtration system among other things. Stepping off the ramp, I allow it to close behind me as kick the ground, dust flying everywhere. Very rarely are there trash planets where the ground is dry. Normally its soaking wet with the waste and chemicals.

A short distance away, a small, dirt covered vessel lands, the side doors opening immediately and out pours about fourteen humanoids of whom I assume were locals.

"Are you a fighter?!" The lead one asks, a white skinned humanoid wearing a red shawl over its head and maroon robes. "Or are you food?"

"I am to assume you are speaking to me?" I ask them as I carefully put my hands where they could see them. No need to start a fight so soon after all.

"We are." He replies. "Now, are you a fighter? Or are you food?"

"Neither." I reply simply. "I do not enjoy fighting, nor do I enjoy being eaten."

"Then you will be food." The leader says as he gestures for his followers to come at me.

"Then you will die." I sigh. So much for peaceful first impressions.

As the first one comes at me with a rifle, or at least what I assumed was a rifle made from scraps and spare parts, I use the Force to unclip my saber and summon it to my hand. Activating it, I cut through the barrel of the gun before cutting the beings hands off, throwing him aside with the Force. Using Force Choke, I lift the second scavenger and toss him aside before I cut through a third one through the middle, Darth Maul style.

Using the Force to guide me, I leap straight up and over a net that the leader shoots at me before I land in the same spot.

"My turn." I say as I raise my hand, Force Lightning flowing through my fingertips and into the leader of the scavengers.

Unfortunately, that distracted me and allowed the fourteen scavengers to bolster their numbers to thirty. Still not a true issue, but surely annoying.

Leaping out of their numbers, I start to carve my way through them, decapitating, disarming, and killing them where they stood. Finally, when only the captain was left, I use The Force to grab him by the neck and drag him over to me, his feet dangling inches from the ground.

"I said I wasn't a fighter, that doesn't imply I don't know how." I whisper to him. "Now… let's see how different this planet's inhabitants are compared to the wider galaxy as a whole?"

Swiping my hand in front of his face, he immediately falls asleep. Lifting him up with The Force, I walk back to my ship and head to the medbay. Time to do a few experiments.

/

From what I gathered from the scavenger through my interrogation, the planet I have found myself on was known as Sakaar. Home of the Grandmaster and his Contest of Champions.

In simpler terms, I was no longer in the Star Wars Universe.

The ritual seemed to have sent me across the cosmos and through the multiverse into the Marvel Universe, and if what the prisoner has told me is correct, than it is likely that this is the Marvel Cinematic Universe.

That raised several questions. For one, how was I using the Force? Midichlorians were the answer in my home universe, or I should say, Revile's home universe…

Kriff, this was confusing…

However, after a few tests from the prisoner, I was able to detect a faint amount of midichlorians in his system, but nowhere near enough for him to be anywhere near capable of using the Force. That being said, however… they were there. Faint, barely noticeable, but they are there.

Another question was how? The ritual was designed by me to merely tap into the World Between Worlds, the location used by Ezra Miller to traverse time itself in the Star Wars Rebel series. I designed it so that I could travel to the past and the future to learn the ways of the Force to become immortal, and yet… they sent me here?

That was a question I didn't have an immediate answer to. Perhaps the Marvel Universe truly is the Star Wars universe? Merely a far and distant future where the Force has died out due to a lack of purity? Maybe every galaxy, every universe in the multiverse has their own variation of midichlorians?

Whatever the case, I was here now, there would be no changing that, not without the use of the Infinity Gauntlet or something of equal power.

As I experimented on my subject, I started to plan.

Step One?

Meeting the Grandmaster and getting into his good graces.

Should be simple enough once I've finished with my unwilling assistant.

I've always wanted to make a Technobeast… I've just never had the time.

/

**And done. Still short, but chapters from next chapter on will be longer. I'm not super pleased with this chapter, but I tried to use this chapter as a way to set up him movements from here on out and to sort of explain why the Emperor banished him vs Killing him.**

**The reason being, using his own ritual to kill him, or banish him through time/space would have been an ironic twist of fate and a message to any who oppose the Emperor. It's still probably OOC for the Emperor, but whatever.**

**For those who have played SWTOR, Darth Revile is a Sorcerer Class following the Madness Route. For those who have no idea what that means, it just means he knows a fuck ton about the Force and various applications of the Dark side. This ranges from simple Telekinesis to Force Lightning to literally sucking the life force from a person or severing their connection to the Force. He focuses on healing and the like, healing his allies, but also himself by draining the lives of his enemies or just by drawing upon the Dark Side of the Force.**

**If I've misstated anything, feel free to correct me.**

**Next Chapter: The Grandmaster. The Contest of Champions. Darth Revile finds out when in the Timeline he is and how he should adjust his plan going forward.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**The Nameless Scribe**


	3. Playing Games

Chapter 3

/

Alright, before we get started, this is the last time I'm talking about the Revan/Emperor thing.

According to several reviewers (Thank you guys!) And several sources, Revan is actually YOUNGER than Emperor Vitiate or whatever his name is. So to the first guy who said otherwise, perhaps you were thinking of Palpatine. My bad, I probably should have specified which emperor I meant, but I figured, hey, SWTOR, KOTOR timelines… Didn't really think I would need to explain which emperor…

Anyway, besides that, thanks for the help y'all!

/

After several weeks of continued experiments on the poor soul, who's name I had learned was Kerch, I was finally able to finish my experiments and finally use him to develop a fully functional Technobeast.

Or I should say Partial Technobeast.

A Technobeast is, for lack of a better term, a virus designed by the Sith that would spread from person to person, transforming the person into a techno organic being designed only to kill. After about a week or so, the persons frontal lobe would be lobotomized and the person would be no better than a stereotypical zombie, lumbering, clumsy, and overall a useless bunch if it weren't for their numbers. It is possible however to prevent his from happening by stopping the virus before it gets to the brain and force it into dormancy, something I did to Kerch, thus giving him the power of a Technobeast without the clumsy, bumbling, zombie like act to go with it. In the few weeks I had been testing on him, I had also manipulated his mind, breaking down the barriers present and reconstructing them, tweaking certain things, changing others, and basically develop a devoted murder cyborg who is only loyal to me.

He will be my offering to the Grandmaster.

So, walking towards the massive city, my ship parked in a location that wasn't too buried in garbage, I mentally go over my plan once more.

Getting into the city was pathetically easy, all I needed to do was use the force to convince to guards to let us by and we were fine. I did cover Kerch in a spare cloak I had though. No use spoiling the surprise after all.

The palaces outside décor was useful in a way I had forgotten about. Instead of in Thor: Ragnarok where there were six heads shown, now there was only four. On the right was a two faced creature of whom I assumed was the character Bi-Beast from comics, Ares, the Greek God of War, and an odd helmeted head on the left side of the palace that looked like Ocean Master from DC, but the helmet was a bit off, and a horse shaped head wearing a cybernetic like helmet.

The only head missing was Man Thing and Hulks… did that mean one of the heads shown was the champion? Or was Man Thing just starting his journey here?

Whatever the case, I should be able to work with most of the beings here.

Walking up to the entrance of the palace, I give them a grin as I spread my arms, my helmet currently off and in my hands.

"Take me to your leader." I say with a grin before using the force to test their wills.

They were… surprisingly weak.

Forcing them to take us to the Grandmaster, I keep my helmet off in order to appear somewhat friendly to the rest of the staff. I can use fear later.

After an extremely boring elevator ride, we finally enter the Grandmasters throne room. The room itself was decent sized if a bit on the smaller side, though I guess it was due to me being used to The Emperor's Throne being in a space ship with windows showing the vastness of space. The room was covered with white lights and gold trimmings and a bronze floor.

It seemed we were interrupting something however as it seemed the guard was surrounding a prisoner of sorts.

"Hmm… yes, uh… He's wonderful. I-It is a he?" I hear, Jeff Goldblum's voice echoing through the room.

"Yes." The reply came from a woman's voice, a familiar one at that. Was it Valkyrie?

Standing back and awaiting the procession to finish, I casually gesture for the guards who brought me here head back to their posts.

"I do love it when you, um… come to visit, 142. You always bring me the, um, the best stuff! The last Korbanite we had proved to be, umm… quite the show stopper!" he laughs before they discuss pricing. "Now, what I want to know… who are you?"

Except instead of going to the prisoner, he stands up and completely ignoring the prisoner, he walks up to me.

"Grandmaster." I say with a bow. "An honor to meet you. My name is Darth Revile, of the Sith Empire."

"Okay, Darth." He shrugs. "Umm… how did you get up here?"

"Your guards are very weak minded." I reply non noncommittally.

"Aah… going to have to fix that..." He mutters as he looks around before facing me again. "Now, why are you here? And, um… who's your friend?"

"He is part of why I am here. I am both a scientist, an Alchemist, and a Sorcerer. I wish to employ my services to you to create champions worthy of your arena." I explain before gesturing to Kerch, motioning for him to remove his cloak, showcasing his mangled and ugly robotic exterior. "This is Kerch, a humanoid from the outskirts of the city. He was gracious enough to volunteer for my little experiment and allowed me to change him into this. A nearly unkillable machine. A sample as it were. Should you hire me, I can do this and more to enhance your champions, make them better, stronger, more dangerous, and make the Contest of Champions a truly vicious battle."

"Hmm… I'm not sure. Can he fight?" Jeff Goldblum asks.

"Of course."

"And you can enhance people without turning them into… um… this?"

"I can, and if you allow me, I will."

"Wonderful! You're hired! Is there anything you will, umm need? From me?" The Grandmaster asks as he starts inspecting Kerch.

"A place to dock my ship, perhaps a mechanic to replace my Hyperdrive with a Universal Neural Transporter, a place I can stay, and a laboratory to conduct my experiments."

"Done." He says without any preamble. "Umm… Guards! Help this man to his new Lab and help him get his ship, please!"

That went surprisingly well.

/

After getting my ship, which had thankfully not been buried by garbage, they took me to my new lab.

The lab itself was decently sized, about as large as the main chambers of my ship, actually. The floors were a light grey color that were clean enough for me to see my own reflection. The back wall was lined with tubes filled with a green liquid and several computer terminals. The middle of the room held two tables with straps, allowing me to keep a subject stationary while I complete my experiments, and across the left wall were tables with several scientific instruments. The right wall was rather empty.

Most of this would do, but there were a few changes I'd need to make...

I wasn't there long however before I was interrupted.

"Your first subject."

Turning to the voice, I see Valkyrie with her prisoner from earlier, the prisoner crying and pleading that he doesn't want to fight.

The Korbanite looked nothing like Beta Ray Bill. Instead of an equine like face, this ones face was flat and lacked a visible nose, two slits replacing it. The Korbanite had no ears, and pitch black eyes, and a completely bald head.

"Thank you." I reply. "And you are?"

"Scrapper 142." She replies easily and quickly.

"An interesting name for an Asgardian." I shrug as I use the Force to put the prisoner to sleep and strap him down to a table.

"You should choose your next words carefully, offworlder." She says as a knife seemingly materializes in her hand and aimed at my throat.

"Merely making an observation." I answer as I casually ignore the knife. I had been threatened far too many times in one of my past lives that I am unfortunately used to it. "Don't worry yourself, however. I don't have any plans to reveal your secret unless you allow it, Valkyrie."

"How do you..." She starts before shaking her head. Grabbing me by the shoulder and slams me against the wall. "Who are you?"

"I am Darth Revile." I reply simply. "I am a Lord of the Sith and I have found myself Lost, as many people on Sakaar do. As for how I know who or what you are, I used the Force."

"The Force?" She asks confusedly before slamming me into the wall again. I was infinitely grateful I had kept most my armor on. "What are you talking about?"

"The Force." I reply. "The unifying bond that connects every living being. Neither light, nor dark, but is used in both manners. It can grant its power to those who are sensitive to its pull, offer visions of the future, of the past, of what might be, of what will be. The Force binds us all and granted me insight to you, showed me your history, your fear, your anger, your hate, your suffering… And if you were more sensitive in the Force, I would have been more than willing to take you as my apprentice. As it stands however… You are simply too weak."

"Too weak!" she sputters as she prepares to stab me through the neck. In that moment, I use the Force to push her off of me and into the air where I held her by her neck.

"The Force is a universal energy field that binds us all, and to those who possess the gift of using its power, it allows many gifts. Gifts that allow me to tear you apart, gifts that allow me to alter your thoughts so you relive the worst day of your life, gifts that would allow me to make you no more than an obedient pet for me to play with." I growl, drawing the Force around me like a shroud of palpable darkness. "I am not to be trifled with, Valkyrie. Do not make the mistake that so many before you have. This is your only warning. If you so much as think of my demise… I will know. And I will respond in kind."

Dropping her, I merely turn back to the Korbanite and dismiss her coughing form.

"You know where the door is." I tell her as I scan over the Korbanite with the Force, determining weak points to make stronger, strong points to fortify and whatnot.

From behind me I can almost feel her glare at me, feel the hate as she left my laboratory. The door hissing closed behind her.

"Damn it." I growl as I punch the metal table by the Korbanite's head in frustration. I was trying to gain an ally, show her I knew of her history, offer her a chance at revenge, and what? I let my pride get the better of me. I could have talked it out, I could have just simply let her know where I was coming from, and what did I do? I threatened her and her secret if she didn't back off!

God, I needed to work on my social skills.

/

It didn't take me too long to enhance the Korbanite, a few days to fully flood his person with the Dark Side of the Force and mutate him into something more, something vile, something… truly horrid.

It was glorious.

Where once their skin was a nice sunflower yellow, it now held an ashen coloring to it, making the yellow more sickly. Their head seemed to change shape as well, with their lips seemingly pulling back to form an almost skull like smile and their eye sockets seemingly sinking into the skull. Their muscles bulged as they enhanced, growing strong enough to spar with an Asgardian on equal footing.

It would offer a decent challenge to the current Champion at least, though I doubted he'd last too long.

Sith Alchemy permanently changes a being, most of the time it's their strength, their durability, their cunning, and most of the time, these changes offer physical effects as well.

For example, the Technobeast named Kerch and the Korbanite.

Regardless however, there were limitations. The Technobeasts could be slain, and despite the Korbanites new found blood lust, there is always a bigger fish.

So while I expect them to do well, I doubt they can defeat the champion.

Though finding out who the Champion was wasn't necessarily a surprise, I was grateful that shortly after my arrival at the palace, I was summoned by the Grandmaster in order to meet the Champion, and the conversation was interesting to say the least.

/

"You wished to speak with me, Grandmaster?" I ask as I enter the Throne Room, my helmet left off as I speak with him.

"Oh! Yes… Um… I was hoping to ask about your progress on 142's little contestant?"

"He is coming along nicely. He should be ready to enter the arena within the next few days." I reply with a shrug.

"Good, good! I was actually, um… hoping for you to meet our current champion? Maybe, um, get some ideas or inspiration from him? What do you think?"

"Possible. I'm always open to new ideas." I reply simply.

"Perfect! Topaz, show this man our champion, wouldja? If he's going to do his job right, he needs, umm… Inspiration!"

"Yes, sir." Topaz replies before gesturing for some of the guards in the area to do the job.

"You heard the Grandmaster. Take him to the Champion!"

Dozens of plans flew through my head. Would it be Beta Ray Bill? Who, if I was right, should be easily manipulated. If I could pull on his desire for revenge and the defense of his people, I could potentially bring him under my thumb. If I could get him aboard my ship, prolonged contact with me should allow me to corrupt him over time…

If it was Ares, I would have to tread carefully. From what I remembered, he was not one to be trifled with. In the comics he was always shown to be weaker than Thor, but overall, he is still a god, and I am no god killer.

Not yet at least.

I could offer him the chance at bloodshed and mayhem, but considering he would be current residing champion in the Arena, that may hold no sway over him unless I could choose my words right.

If it was Bi-Beast, than I may be able to offer it a chance to find its creators. If my recollection was correct, Bi-Beast was a powerful android created by a race of now extinct bird people. If I could promise him a chance to find some survivors, I may be able to sway him. That being said however, that may not work and he may deem me a threat.

If it was the Ocean Master lookalike, I would be completely lost.

However if it was Man-Thing… I could potentially use the Force to influence his weak mind, make him loyal to me and potentially use the Force to corrupt him once I leave the planet.

Now the fun part. Finding out who the champion really was.

As they lead me through the hallways of the Grandmaster's palace, I was eerily reminded of the estates on Alderaan, that is… if the Alderaanians were wild eccentrics that is.

For one there was an excessive usage of color. Whereas the Alderaanians did use colors in their arts and their estates, they primarily stuck to house colors. The Grandmaster on the other hand…

It was as if he took a dozen color palletes and threw them down the hallways to see what stuck. One floor was white with red stripes, one room had a green ceiling and pink walls. One hallway had purple polka dots on orange walls!

It was absolutely insane.

But then again… I was more used to the darker and blander colors of the Imperials. The dark grey and silver with white or black highlights seemed extremely popular. I'm pretty sure only the Sith actually wore any form of color, and often that was limited to Black, Purple, Red, or Grey.

Or some variation thereof.

Finally after what seemed like forever, we entered what looked to be the basement.

Or rather… what used to be the basement.

Instead of storage however, it seemed to have been converted into a swamp like area with standing water, several alien flora and plant life, and a mound of slime and garbage.

"The Champion, Sir." One of the guards introduces as he gestures towards the pile of swamp slime.

"It's name?" I ask to be certain, using the force to sense for some sort of mental presence in the makeshift swamp.

"No one is certain, however it is known as the Man-Thing in the Contest." the guard answers as he and the rest of the guards slowly back towards the exits.

There. A flicker of something in the darkness. A flash of confusion and caution as it seems to sense me back.

If I remembered my lore right, Man-Thing was an Empath who possessed great dislike for the Dark Side emotions, so keeping that in mind, I calm my mind as best as I could, projecting as much light emotions as I dared. Reassurance, happiness, trust.

"Begone. I will speak with it alone." I say as I use the force to convince them to obey, though I probably didn't need to do that. They were more than willing to leave as soon as I said go.

"Yes, Sir." The leader says before ushering the rest out, closing the door behind them and leaving the room in almost total darkness.

"Man-Thing… I know you probably don't understand me, but if you work with me, I can get us out of here..." I say to the curious pile of swamp matter.

Using the force to enter his mind, I push feelings of trust and respect to the forefront of his mind as I speak to him.

"I will visit as often as I can, and I will enhance you as I have enhanced the others." I explain as I work through his mind. Trust. Respect. Hope. Friend. "Soon we'll be off this planet and we can find a way to fix this."

As I say that, I open the door.

"We will meet again, Ted Sallis." I tell him before shutting the door.

If I can enhance the Man-Thing, I would be nearly unstoppable.

A man is only as strong as his weakest allies after all.

/

After meeting Man-Thing I had developed a plan. If I was in the MCU like I believed, And so far everything seemingly pointed that way, then I needed to find and collect the Infinity Stones. Both as a way to prevent Thanos from gaining them, and as a way to potentially find a way home so that I may murder Emperor Vitiate.

It was a long shot. Logically speaking, the stones could only work in their home dimension, so creating a portal between dimensions would be difficult, but at the same time… I had to try. I had to find a way back home. Even if the Emperor killed me, at the very least, I would shake his throne, shake his powerbase enough to cause him some sort of issues.

I was annoying like that.

But first… I needed to find the stones.

That part of the plan was pretty straight forward depending on when exactly I am. Since Man-Thing is the Champion, we were probably some point before Age of Ultron. Unfortunately, a lot happens with the stones before Age of Ultron. The Power Stone gets taken from Morag and sent to the Nova Corps for protection, the Mind stone goes from Thanos to Loki to Hydra, the Space Stone goes from Earth to Asgard. The Time Stone is rather stationary, thankfully… as is the Soul Stone, but the reality stone is unearthed, gets to Asgard, goes to the land of the Dark Elves, then goes to the Collector.

So what my next step would be really depends on when I am.

Right now I'm creating a crew. I've found having a crew to watch your back really helps, people with connections, people with power, people with strength.

People like Man-Thing. He may not have connections, but he has strength, he has the size and power to him that reminds me of my old companion, Khem, somewhat. The same intimidating strength.

If I can get Man-Thing on my side, that will be one step closer to home.

Following that and the subsequent chaos I would bring once the time is right, I should be able to leave this planet with Man-Thing at my side. In doing so, I should be able to collect a few more allies and enhancements before I start going after the Stones themselves.

People like the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Ravagers, and potentially the Avengers when the time is right.

Each one holding influence and contacts in different areas… if I could just convince them to join me…

Some of them wouldn't even look at me though. I was Sith, and if I remembered correctly, Star Wars did exist as movies on Earth. I highly doubted anyone of Earth would be too willing to commune with me, and I doubted I could pretend to be Jedi long enough to convince them to help.

The Guardians though… I could manipulate them. The only issue would be Quill, but I could probably use the Force to get him to like me well enough. The rest of them however would be relatively easy to convince. Money, power, revenge…

All good enough reasons to work for someone.

Right now though its time to prepare and come up with some sort of distraction for when I make my escape from this trash heap.

Revolutions usually seem to do the trick…

/

**And scene. Again, not the longest chapter, but its what I got. Next chapter will be a bit of a time skip, some flashbacks, but nothing serious. Just a refresher and stuff.**

**I'll be honest… wasn't a fan of this chapter. I didn't hate it, but it never seemed to fit just right…**

**That said, here ya go. Hope you enjoy.**

**Next chapter, like I said, a bit of a time skip, revolution, SPACE!**

**Again, hope you enjoy!**

**The Nameless Scribe**


	4. VIVA LA REVOLUTION!

Chapter 4

/

**For those of you reading this on FF, I post on Spacebattles as well. For those on Spacebattles reading this, I also post on Fanfiction net.**

**Just so ya know.**

**Also, someone mentioned that the Man Things time as champion was shortly after Captain America: The Winter Soldier. I did not actually know that, but it works for the timeline I'm cautiously making in my head. So for those wondering when in the MCU he's in, he is right after Winter Soldier but Right before GotG.**

/

Watching from the Grandmasters box, I watch as Kerch once again slaughters his opponent, his right arm turned sword impaling the Aakon through the abdomen before lifting the now deceased alien aloft like a trophy.

This is what has become of my life. Whenever I am not experimenting and studying, I am here. Watching the games as millions of Sakaarians flock the stands to watch the champions kill each other.

I have been here almost five months at this point and I had spent every waking moment working on my plans. I had primarily let Kerch sit on the sidelines, as did the Korbanite who surprisingly enough lasted far longer than I expected in a fight. However, they were merely party favors when compared to my end goal. Parlor tricks designed to keep the Grandmaster happy and distracted while I worked my magic.

When he wasn't paying attention, I was sowing distrust in the minds of his guards. When he wasn't looking, I used the Force to project myself into the Contestants cells and convince them to prepare for a revolution. When he was busy, I infiltrated his security systems. When given the chance I would visit Man-Thing and use Sith Alchemy to… alter him. Make him bigger, stronger, faster, bound to me. Where once his fear of negative emotions was a weakness, I made it his strength. Like a Dementor, he now fed on these emotions, making himself stronger.

Since I had bound him to me, he couldn't affect me with his new abilities, but his enemies?

They suffered.

They suffered greatly.

And over time my influences grew. The Guards were under my control, either manipulated by the Force, bribed, or threatened, acting as my spies and my personal army. The prisoners became my eyes and ears, some of them even offering themselves to be enhanced by me.

And finally… Finally it was time. In between matches, as Kerch enters the cellblock, I start my plan.

Summoning my helmet to my hands, I stand up from my seat next to the Grandmaster.

"Wait, aren't you going to watch the rest of the contest?" He asks me once he realizes I was standing.

"There has been a change of plans." I reply simply before gesturing at the various guards in the room, each one standing further at attention and pointing their spears at the Grandmaster.

"Wait, what.. what are you guys, oh… thats a spear."

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Boys and Girls of all ages, I would introduce myself, but let's face it, you don't really care…" I say as I watch a gigantic hologram of myself appear in the middle of the arena. "Sakaar has been my home for a few months now, and in that time frame I have noticed a few things. This planet is rife with corruption and disease. This planet is wrought with hunger, pain, and suffering. In my time here, I realized something important… this planet is in need of a revolution."

As soon as the words leave my mouth, a roar seems to echo through the cellblock and up through the stands. Shutting off the holofeed, I gesture for the guards to take him away.

"Wait, what are you doing? I'm the Grandmaster! You can't just do this!"

"I already have." I reply as I put on my helmet.

Now, had Sakaar been in the Empire, it would be viewed as an asset and potentially a location to sift out potential Sith hopefuls, therefore leaving Grandmaster in charge would have been the best option.

This wasn't the Sith Empire. This was me trying to get home.

As I traverse the hallways, the Grandmaster being sent to the cells and the prisoners running free, I reach out through my Force bond and nudge Man-Thing to head to the hangar where my ship was.

So far everything was going to plan.

Until it didn't.

"What do you think you're doing?" I hear from behind me, the voice annoyingly familiar. Glancing at the window to my side, I can see her reflection behind me.

"Brunhilde… I thought you were watching the Contest on your ship, getting black out drunk, as per usual." I ask as I turn around to face her.

"Yeah, was going to, but you kind of ruined the show with that stupid helmet of yours." She replies with a shrug, getting into a fighting stance.

"You can't win. Or have you forgotten the last dozen times you've attempted this?"

"Yeah, well… thirteenth times the charm." She replies before she punches her fists together, a blue holographic readout appearing over her gloves. Turning my head to the window, I can see her ship aiming at me through the windows.

"Call off the Revolution." She demands as she aims at me.

"Once a Revolution has begun, you will find it quite difficult to stop." I reply.

"Wrong answer." She starts to say before she seemingly cocks her arms back a tad bit. I can see the guns on her ship slowly starting to power on.

And I smirk under my mask as the first bolt flies at me.

Time seemed to slow around me as I watched the first bolt smash through the window and head towards my chest. There was no way I was blocking it with my lightsaber, though there was really no need.

Force Choking Valkyrie, I pull her towards me and into the attack.

Unlike me, she didn't have Sith Enhanced Armor.

I could theoretically survive an aerial bombardment with this armor on.

She however, could not.

The first bolt tore through her legs, vaporizing them and seemingly cauterizing them. One just below the knee and the other to just below the hip. The second one obliterated her right arm, leaving her hand to fall on the floor twitching. At that the guns stopped firing.

Hmm… she was still alive.

Interesting.

Using the Force to enhance her pain to a point that would make most people die of shock, I toss her aside before glancing at her ship. The armaments would prove useful I think…

Taking her gloves from her and her now detached hand, I leap aboard her ship and sit in the captains seat. There should be enough room to store it in my ship.

At least for now.

In the past few months since our first encounter, Valkyrie had proven most… annoying. She had attempted to undermine everything I did. She would speak to the Grandmaster, she would attempt to follow me, attempt to interrupt me while I was at work on sensitive matters. Everything she could to get me booted from the palace.

And each time the Grandmaster would question me, I would hide behind a facade of calm, peaceful, happy, monster maker. Loyal only to the Grandmaster.

It was incredibly annoying.

Part of me didn't want to kill her. The human side who watched her in the MCU wanted to recruit her as an ally, help her through her alcoholism to become a better person.

The Sith in me crushed that suggestion as soon as she became a nuisance.

Landing in the Hangar, I quickly realize that even in death, she was a nuisance. Her ship wouldn't fit inside mine. It was simply too large.

On the bright side, it did have an Autopilot which was capable enough to follow my ship through space.

Hopefully.

Walking towards my ship, several guards walking in and out, carrying supplies and various weapons and armors from the arena that were of no use to the revolution, I can sense Man-Thing already aboard and resting in what was once the conference room. Now it housed a small pit filled with swampy muck and slime.

Entering my ship, I rush to the pilots seat. While everything is in shambles and Kerch causing havok, my window to escape this place was wide open. Now equipped with proper star charts and information on several galaxies, I set a course and take off.

It was time to show the galaxy the power of the Sith.

/

Landing on Xandar was a relatively simple affair. All done legally even!

Mostly legal.

Okay, so maybe I used the Force to convince them I was authorized to land.

The point of the matter was I was now on Xandar, walking around in civilian clothing while Man-Thing taking a nap on the ship and me with a slightly better understanding of the Timeline.

Somewhat.

For example, I had no idea what the hell was going on with the Avengers. Earth, or Terra as everyone calls it, was never in anyone's radar outside of Captain Marvel, or Vers, or even the Avenger by some accounts. However, since Danvers had left Earth alone for the most part, other than a minor glance here and there, Earth was never really under any supervision.

That left me out of the loop on Earth's timeline as the Galaxy as a whole didn't really do the whole BC AD thing.

Because, you know, the lack of space Jesus.

That being said, taking into account the first appearance of Danvers as Captain Marvel near Earth and her utterly obliterating the Kree Warcrafts and running some mental math, I should be just before the Guardians of the Galaxy.

This was both good and bad.

For one, the Space Stone was on Asgard. Unless I was planning on flying by and asking to borrow it from Odin himself, I doubted I'd be getting it anytime soon.

I had no doubt I could defeat Asgards armies. My skill in the Force alone should wipe the floor with most of them, but against Odin? Against Thor? I simply wasn't sure. Odin hasn't had the chance to let loose like in the comics. Could I beat him? Given enough time and preparation, I probably could. Against him, Frigga, and Thor? With Odin's personal guard at my back the entire time?

I liked living.

Another issue was the Mind Stone. Since it was before Age of Ultron, Vision did not have the Mind Stone embedded in his skull. The question is time. Will I have enough to get the Power Stone from the Guardians, potentially recruit them to my side, and make my way to earth before Vision starts existing. I knew the timeline basically, but I was never that focused on it. All I knew is which movies to watch in order and the events happened usually in accordance with the year they were released in.

So I may have to rip the Mind Stone from Vision's corpse. Good to know.

The Time Stone was guarded by the Masters of the Mystic Arts. Of all the Stones I dreaded going after, this one was on the top of the list. I did not doubt my own power against the likes of such as Mordo or Kaecilius. Their powers were limited, weak.

My fear was of The Ancient One.

Like Odin, she possessed great power, unlike Odin, she used it and she was scarily skilled with it.

And like on Asgard, I doubted I could defeat her as easily as I would like to.

The Reality Stone, if I was correct, was with the Collector. If I followed along, I could potentially retrieve the Power and Reality Stones in one fell swoop. I merely needed to convince the servant of its usefulness in killing her master and it would be mine.

The Soul Stone would unfortunately have to wait. In this universe, I had no attachments besides that which I forged with Man-Thing, however even with that… I did not love him. He was a tool to be used.

Could I find love in this universe? Probably. Could I sacrifice them for the Soul Stone? Again, probable. The issue is who.

But these are problems for another day. For now I must keep my senses open. If Quill slips through my fingers, there would be hell to pay.

Walking around Xandar's capital city was surprisingly refreshing. I relaxed in the library, reading through their history and sciences. I would walk the streets, looking through the vendors wares. I even visited the Broker once to look through his inventory.

But never did I allow myself to stray too far from the Broker's shop.

And it was during one of my strolls that I felt it, about a week after I first landed, my use of the Force keeping my ship securely parked on the shuttle pad.

What was that?

A presence. A powerful presence in the Force. One of the most powerful since my arrival in this galaxy.

Still weak when compared to the likes of the Force Sensitives back home, but for this galaxy, the sensitive was like a beacon in the night. How I hadn't seen it before is beyond me, but they had potential.

Now for the question… Who were they?

I can sense that they weren't trained in the Force whatsoever, however they seem to use it to enhance themselves physically. I can feel them unintentionally use it to strengthen themselves, make themselves more limber. I can feel the Force flowing through them.

Hmm… Cybernetic enhancements. Interesting. Most Sith found Cybernetics of any sort distasteful, I personally could see the pros and cons of certain procedures, but it seemed as if the enhancements of the Force Users was designed less as a replacement limb, but more as a way to enhance what was already there…

Interesting.

As I casually walk over to where I sensed the Force Sensitive was located, I notice a Tree drinking out of a water fountain while a talking raccoon berated it.

So soon? I wasn't expecting the start of the Guardians for another week at least…

Extending my senses, I could sense several other individuals of note. The Broker was in his office speaking with a young man, early thirties I would say, making that Quill. Standing outside of the office was…

Gamora was Force Sensitive?

That… would actually make some sense. Considering some of her feats in battle, her skill with a sword, and her own instincts

This changes things…

If she was leaning against the Brokers business, than that meant Quill was inside. Which meant the Stone was also inside.

Interesting.

Now for the next step of my genius plan.

I needed to get arrested. Specifically by the Nova Corps.

A small burst of frustration and fear cane from the brokers store, one of which I recognized to be the Broker himself, the other I assumed to be Quill. Suddenly it seemed as if Quill was pushed outside, the door slamming shut in his face as he shouts at the now sealed doors.

It's been so long since I've seen the movie, I forgot the specifics of this scene. When did Rocket and Groot enter the picture, when did the cops show up? When should I enter the fray?

A flash of surprise and pain came from my targets, drawing my attention back to Gamora and Quill, or should I say, just Quill holding his stomach in pain while Gamora bolted.

Pulling something from his pocket, he pressed a button and threw it at Gamora, red energy seemed to wrap around her legs and trip her up.

Glancing back at Rocket and Groot, I can see that they notice the commotion as they quickly get up from their spots and take a closer look.

Glancing back, Gamora and Peter are fighting, though Gamora keeps the upper hand, pinning him to the ground and pulls a knife out, preparing to kill Peter with it only for Rocket to tackle her.

Grabbing the Orb, Peter gets up and runs, making a fair distance before Gamora breaks free from Groot and Rocket, throwing Rocket into a sign after breaking Groots bindings. Picking up her discarded knife, she throws it and knocks the Orb from Peters hands. I lightly grin as the Orb rolls away and only the level below.

And now it's my turn to join.

Summoning the Orb to my hand, I can feel the power housed inside, though it seems to be dampened quite a bit due to the Orb itself. Interesting… I wonder if its the material or if it is some sort of enhanced technology doing it. Who knows, maybe its magic?

Regardless, I hold the Orb loosely as Gamora lands in front of me before straightening up and pointing her sword at me.

"The Orb. Now." She orders.

"I don't know… I kind of appreciate the design. How about I keep it?" I reply, goading her on.

Growling in anger, she charges me, swinging her sword at me from the side. Leaning back, I watch as the blade passes inches above my face. Returning upright, I turn to face her again.

"Infuriating, isn't it? Being so close to victory, and yet so far. You will never gain the appreciation you want from him, you know?" I smirk. Suddenly, a bolt of energy flies at us from behind Gamora. Hmm… seems Quill hasn't left the fight yet.

"SILENCE!" She yells before charging me once more.

Ducking under her swing, I fill my hand with electricity before jabbing it in her side, tasing her and forcing her to drop her sword.

Summoning the Sword to my hand, I block the next shot from Quill with the sword along with the next one, and the one after that.

"What the hell are you supposed to be? Some sort of Jedi?" He asks as he keeps shooting.

"Not quite." I scowl before I use the Force to choke him. "I prefer the term… Sith."

"Holy shit..." He gasps as he stares at me.

And then I got hit by a tree.

Growling, I see Groot standing over me with Rocket putting a bag over Quill while he recovered.

"Come on big guy, stop staring at the idiot and help me carry this idiot." Rocket berates Groot before noticing Gamora returning, picking up her sword where I dropped it. "Oh you've gotta be kidding me."

Pushing Rocket aside, she hacks and stabs at Groot, removing both of his arms before slamming the sword into his stomach. Opening the bag up, Quill tases Gamora again before he starts to run.

"I live for the simple things… Like how much this is gonna hurt." Rocket grins as he pulls some sort of gun off his back. Aiming it carefully, he fires and the resulting projectile slams into Quill, knocking him down and tasing him mercilessly.

"That's right… Writhe little man." he chuckles before he turns to Groot, who was whining over his now detached arms. "Quit whining, you idiot. They'll grow back."

As I stand up, golden light seems to encompass Groot, Rocket and I.

"Subject 89P13. Drop your weapon." I hear from one of the space ships surrounding us.

"Oh crap..." Rocket replies as he drops his weapon.

"By the Authority of the Nova Corps, you are under arrest for endangerment of life, and destruction of property."

Glancing over at the knocked out Gamora, I notice she had yet to wake up. Interesting. Something that would need to be fixed in the future, but interesting none the less. When I tased her, it was enough to temporarily stun her. I didn't need to kill her or knock her out. Quill had different ideas it seemed.

Lifting us into the air, the golden light dragged us to what I assumed was the police precinct and booked us.

All according to plan.

/

"I guess most of the Nova Corp wants to uphold the law, but these ones here? They are corrupt and cruel. But hey! That's not my problem, I ain't gonna be here long. I have escaped twenty two prisons, this one's no different." Rocket was saying as we were escorted through the Kyln. "You're just lucky the Broad and the Loser showed up, because otherwise me and Groot would be collecting that bounty right now, and you'd be drawn and quartered by Yondu and those Ravagers."

In order, Gamora stood at the front of the line, behind her was Rocket, followed by Quill, myself, then Groot.

"I've had a lot of folks try to kill me over the years, I ain't about to be brought down by a tree and a talking Raccoon." Quill cuts back.

"Hold."

"What's a Raccoon?" Rocket asks himself as the Prison guard has us stop.

"What's a raccoon? That's what you are, Stupid." Quill replies.

"Ain't no thing like me, 'scept me."

Ignoring Rocket, he glances between me and Gamora for a moment as if he wants to ask us both a question before turning to Gamora.

"So this Orb has a very shiny blue suitcase, Ark of the Covenant, Maltese Falcon sort of vibe… What is it?"

"I am Groot."

"So what?" He replies to Groot before turning to Gamora. "What's the Orb?"

"I have no words for an honorless Thief."

"Pretty high and mighty coming from the lackey of a homocidal maniac." Rocket points out as we walk through the halls. I was staying silent. If they asked me, I would answer. Until then, I was going to memorize the layout of this place. It could prove useful in the future…

"Yeah, I know who you are. Anyone who's anyone knows who you are."

"Yeah, we know who you are." Peter says before not so quietly whispering to me. "Who is she?"

"I am Groot." Groot says.

"I wasn't asking you. I was asking the Sith." Peter replies before turning to me for answers.

"I'm surprised you are asking a Sith for answers." I tell him. "Not that I would answer the question as it is her story to tell, but the point still stands."

"I wasn't retrieving the Orb for Ronan." Gamora replies with a sigh. "I was betraying him. I had an agreement to sell it to a third party."

"Cunning." I comment. "Had it worked."

"You keep calling him 'Sith,' Quill. What's that supposed to mean? Some kinda job title? Some sorta species I ain't never heard of?" Rocket asks him as the door in front of us opened.

"Okay, so on Terra we have movies, right? Kinda like holovids. Some of the movies were about two groups. The Empire and the Rebels. On the Rebel Side, we got Jedi's who were like… the peacekeepers. They could move stuff with their mind, jump pretty high, control minds kinda? And on the Empire side, they were the bad guys, we've got the Sith, who were like the evil Jedi. Except they could also shoot lightning from their hands." he tries to explain before seeing the guard messing with his Walkman. "Hey! Don't you mess with that."

"Quill was somewhat accurate, though the movies he was talking about were based on events long after my time. The Jedi are considered Warriors for the Light. They follow the Jedi Code and they try to keep the galaxy in some semblance of order, however they are all mostly self righteous assholes who think they are better than you because they bury their emotions and feel 'Inner Peace.'" I explain as Peter got tased. "The Sith are very similar, and yet still completely different. Whereas the Jedi focus on the Light Side of the Force, the Sith are the Dark Siders who allow their emotions to strengthen them, and with that, we gain power. Often the Sith are deemed as the Villains due to how we try to conquer the galaxy, but the ones who do that are often megalomaniacs who've been around for a long time or manipulative assholes. I am merely a researcher and scholar among the Sith. I study, discover new and interesting ways to use the Force for the betterment of the Sith."

"What the hell's the Force?" Rocket asks as we watched Peter get tased again.

"An ancient mystical power that grants those sensitive enough to use it, phenomenal physical, mental, and mystical abilities." I explain as the guards force us to keep moving, Peter groaning as he was tossed to the back of the line.

"Psht. Magic? Sure. I'll believe it when I see it." Rocket chuckles before the guard yells at us to shut up.

All according to plan…

/

**Honestly though? This chapter feels weird. I love that y'all love this story thus far, don't get me wrong, but everytime I write a chapter for it, I feel as if I could have done it better, but I'm not sure how? If that makes sense?**

**Hope y'all enjoy! And before y'all ask why he's following the Guardians plotline so closely, it will be explained further in the next chapter I hope. **

**So just hold y'alls horses before them critters get loose.**

**Anyway, see you next chapter!**

**The Nameless Scribe**


End file.
